


The Father and the Son

by electricgurl (ameliakate)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Things, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Protective John, Time Travel, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, pre season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/electricgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five things John did for Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Father and the Son

5 Things John Did for Dean

1

Dean was a child that needed to know everything, if there was something that was in one piece he would be taking it apart to find out just what was inside. John tried to understand his son's need for exploration. Everything started small, toaster, radios, tv's, you name it and the boy took it apart. Knowing that it wasn't going to stop John went out and bought him broke electronics to fix up, he never lost his temper when he came open to find them spread across the floor. It kept him busy and it seemed happy. It didn't hurt that the boy could convert anything he put his hands on to something that could be used for hunts.

2  
John was worried when Dean started to stumble and run into things when he was six, the boy would have bruises covering his legs and arms. He didn't think much of it at first, most kids are in such a hurry to get from point a to point b that they didn't really pay attention to what they were really doing. The breaking point however was the day Dean walked across the street and was almost hit by a car, at this point he knew something was wrong, that day he dragged his oldest into a specialist. He was referred to an eye doctor, while Dean was almost kicking and screaming but he was taken in and after about an hour they were advised that Dean would need to have glasses. John would tell that his son was upset about this and after they placed their order they walked out and moved to the mall to get some food.

They got some food for all three of them from the food court and was settled in, John hated that his son was so silent, pushing the food around his plate and refusing to meet his fathers eyes.

"Dean," he said finally waiting for the boy to look up.

"Yes Sir," he said still refusing to look up. John reach over and placed his hand on his shoulder.. He really didn't like lying to his sons however there was a time that it was necessary.

"You getting glasses isn't something to be ashamed of, in fact it is something that you and your mom would have shared in common." The lie was worth it when his oldest looked up a wide grin on his face and the shame disappearing.

3

John had picked up smoking during the war, it wasn't a good habit and he knew this Mary had hated it and he had tried to keep it away from his kids as much as possible. However it wasn't always possible, and the smell cling to him and he knew that Dean and Sam figured he was a smoker. Which is why he tried to not lose his mind the night that he caught Dean outside the Motel inhaling on a cigarette, a few deep breaths and the grabbing the boy by the scuff of the neck and pulling him back inside. After a long conversation and almost fight, he hated the young teenage year when everything was about how far you can push your parents even for Dean the son that answered with yes, sir and did whatever he asked.

They came to an agreement that if John stopped smoking, then Dean would quit also, by the grin that his son was sporting for the next week he knew he had been played, yet he didn't seem to mind that much.

4

All it took was one hunter looking at his oldest the wrong way one night at the Roadhouse and he was gone. He knew that he wasn't anyone's favorite hunter, sure they would call him if they needed a hand or if he knew details that they didn't have but he was avoided for the most part. It was the night that Gordan approached his son that he started to cut ties, the driving point was when a couple of the other hunters started to look at his son with glares or even lustful looks that he knew that he was done with the community as a whole. It hurt him to do so but he would protect his boys before anything else.

5

John started to wonder about his oldest when he hit his teens, he could see some features that he had long forgot. The eyes taking the look of a man that had helped him years ago, his jacket finding a place on his shoulders, the impala becoming his own, the swagger that he had, the way he leaned into the car, his hands in the pockets. The relaxed movement when his father approached, his features becoming that of a man he had known in 1973, a man that had ensured that everything would be as it was supposed to be. John wasn't sure if his son even knew just what would become of him, but he knew something for sure that he would have to leave so that Dean could become the man he was supposed to be. So after Sammy left them, it was a short three months after that when John took his leave so that Dean Winchester would become Dean Van Halen.


End file.
